Because of Big Bro
by Th3xMadxHatt3r
Summary: Edward finally decides to go to college and meets his roommate, Envy. Too bad his brother Greed isn't too happy about the blond boy. Edvy;EDxEnvy. Rated M for later chapter s . ENJOY! First FMA fic btw.
1. Introduction

Ed hadn't applied for college until the second year after his graduation. He just couldn't bare to leave Al on his own. Now that the boy almost out of school, however, Ed was finally ready to go. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on your P.O.V., Edward and Al's father had came home a few years ago. Al seemed to have forgiven him, but Ed would never. Not since his mother's last breath.

"Oh, look at this one, brother!" Ed blinked, glancing over to an application Al was raising to his face. It was a school called 'The Gate'. Weird. Ed set down his paper for 'Yale' and studied the paper with intense golden eyes. Al smiled warmly and stood up, going over to the fridge to get himself a glass of orange juice. Ed tilted his head, finding out that not many students have gotten in over the past three years. He had to research colleges, and he distinctly remembered this being on the 'low-population' list.

Perfect.

Ed took his ink pen and wrote across the paper so fast, it would put Light Yagami to shame. "This seems acceptable," Ed muttered, standing up and folding the paper as he got an envelope, ready to mail to application. "I thought so, brother. I'm going to make sure dad's still asleep." Ed nodded, the put the letter on the end of the counter beside the kitchen sink, where many others laid. He was about to leave for his last day of work anyways, so he'll take the letters out with him.

~  
Al was being unusually quiet ever since Ed got back from work, and with groceries~. "Hey Al, can you help me put these away?" The smaller brother nodded and helped as much as needed, then he went back to the living room and sat on the couch. "Hey, Al, is something wrong?"

"Did you know dad had a girlfriend?"

"Do what?"

"She came home last night with him. I didn't know until I checked on him this morning. She looks just like-"

"Good afternoon~!" A light voice chimmed from upstairs, making Ed and Al glance in that direction. Edward twitched as he found a woman in his bathrobe. What surprised him more, was the fact that she looked just like their dead mother. The only difference was that the woman's eyes were a light blue, and her hair was an inch shorter, layered. She looked as young as mother did when she died.

"Who are you?" Ed asked rudely, already knowing the answer. She blinked, seeming a bit confused. "Oh, you must be Edward! My name's Lilly! My, aren't you just cute?" She walked over and pinched his cheek, earning a death-like glare. "And you are Alphonse, right?" She cooed to the younger sibling, who sunk further in the couch. "Al, common. Let's go for a drive," Ed muttered, glaring at the woman as his brother, still acting childish, ran over and clung to Edward's arm. "Oh, well, goodbye boys!" Lilly chirped as their father came down the stairs. Edward was already out the door, with Al trailing behind.

~  
"You need to go to school, brother. Don't worry about me," Alphonse said, starring at his brother, who was focused on the road ahead. "You know telling me that is like talking to a rock, Al." He pulled into a caffe' he was familiar with and exited his slick Volo, coloured a dark, crimson red. They entered the shop and sat by a window, so Ed could watch the rain as it began to pour. "I would like an espresso, and a coffee for him," Al said to the waitress, who blushed at both of the boys. Ed glanced over to his brother. "You can have her number, you know I'm more into guys," Ed told him. Al shook his head with a smile. "I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh right, Winry." The conversation stopped there, and the rest of their time was also spent in complete silence. In Edward's mind, though, there was an argument going on. _I really want to stay here with Al, but I do need to go to college. My life in the military depends on it. I don't want to be a stupid solider, I want to be a genius!_ Ed sighed and sipped the last of his drink, glancing out the window, just in time to see a passing car. His eyes widened as he caught long green hair whipping from the back of a pick-up truck. He had never seen such hair before. "Brother, what are you starring at?" Al tried to see, but the car was long down the road. "Nothing," Ed replied, taking a good look at the dark sky. "Brother, I love you," Al said, shocking Ed as he also gave his older brother a hug. Some people working gave a small 'awww', making Ed roll his eyes.

"Love you too, Alphonse."


	2. Settling In

With his last goodbyes, Edward was on the road towards 'The Gate' college. He was accepted almost immediately, which didn't surprise Alphonse. 'You're a genius, brother, of course they accepted you!' Ed smiled to himself, finding the comfort in his brother's words. His stuff was practically covering the back of the car, but surprisingly, it was just two large suitcases. Very, very Large suitcases. His dad was apparently being 'generous', because he said that during the first break Ed gets, he was going to JUST send up Alphonse to spend some time with his older brother. Ed turned on the radio to tune out his thoughts. He wasn't much for music, but still, it calmed him down. He turned onto the main highway, thinking about his year right after graduation.

**!Flash Back Time!**  
_The red gown and cap everyone wore made the graduating group look like a sea of blood. The music was loud and slow. Ed was just getting his diploma when he heard his brother shout with happiness. "Yay Big Brother!" Ed promised himself he wouldn't cry, but seeing his brother stand up in the crowd, cheering him on like that, he couldn't help but let a few tears escape his eyes. Some people dared to 'aww'._

Afterwards, Ed waited for his family outside the school. Family? Sorry, he ment brother. "Edward!" He reached out his arms as his not-so-small brother flung himself into his arms, laughing softly. Some graduates gave them two an odd expression, but Ed glared them off. "So what college are you planning on attending, Edward?" Said blond stared at his father as he walked out from the school, a woman waving to them as she walked away. Ed paid no attention to her, but instead to his 'concerned' father. "I'm not going this year."

"What?"

"I'm waiting for something," he said, which was true. He was waiting for Alphonse's last year of high school, and he was going to make sure nothing happened to his little brother during that time.  
**!End Flash Back Time!**

Ed had spent as much time as possible with Al that year. He loved his brother more than anything. He took up his brother and protected him from everything since their mother passed away. Edward gripped the steering wheel with anger, but realized he had arrived to his new school. He pulled into parking space and got his luggage, shutting the door with his foot, then he locked his Volo and headed to the office, which thankfully, was labeled **CENTRAL OFFICE** in big, bold letters.

When Ed was inside, he distinctly smelt a spike of cinnamon and apple, which he didn't mind. "Hello, may I help you?" Ed glanced to an elderly woman with gray locks and thick-rounded glassed. She was shorter than Ed (FINALLY!) and hunched over, as if her back was fixing to snap. "I-I'm Edward Elric. I just signed up a few weeks ago?" He sounded confused and a bit scared, but more confused. The woman smiled, showing some gaps where her teeth should be. She shuffled behind her small desk and typed up my name. "Ah yes, Edward! You'll be on the third floor in the East Wing. Number three-two-one is your room number. Just let me print out a map, your schedule, and anything else you might need." Ed nodded and waited as the woman clicked and typed away, as if she was in a hurry to leave.

The woman ended up giving Ed a nice silver key that looked old, almost like the Kingdom Heart keys. "This is a very old school, so the locks are a bit out of date, but everything else here is brand new, I assure you," the woman said, whistling around the 's's and such. Ed nodded and waved to her before exiting with his eyes on his map.

He glanced at his watch, seeing that it was almost eight thirty p.m., so he simply shrugged his shoulders and decided it was time for some rest.

The dorm was easy enough to find, and the desk woman was correct about everything but the doors being up-to-date. There was a fancy elevator in the East wing that took him all the way to the third floor. His golden eyes scanned each door he passed by. There were a few college people sitting by their doors, smoking, drinking, or playing a guitar. Ed was thankful that his dorm was at the end of the hall, a few feet from the showers, too. Ed slipped his key into the lock, then turned it around twice, until the lock clicked. Ed pulled out his key and shoved it into his pocket, then opened the door.

He was surprised to see that the room was actually large for a college dorm. Ed was probably able to lay down on the carpet and add his torso-down to cover the length of the floor between his bed and his roommates. The other person wasn't in there now, but Ed could already tell he wasn't a rowdy-type. The person's bed was neat, but books surrounded the pillow, and there WAS a band poster, but it was in a different language, so Ed didn't try to comprehend. Clothes were tucked neatly into the person's drawers, except for a shredded pair of black pants and a dark, and he means DARK, purple tank top, which laid across the top of their dresser. Ed looked at his identical dresser and started to unpack.

After fifteen to twenty minutes of pure torchure, Ed was done unpacking. He stared at his reflection, finding bags under his golden eyes. He sighed and took out his red hair-band, letting his golden locks fall and curtan him from the world. He emptied his pockets of his cellphone, key, papers, and picture of him, his brother, and his mother. He shoved those things under his pillow, then rid himself of his black t-shirt. The white, crappy-looking sheets were thin and uncomfortable, but Ed laid in his bed and drapped his t-shirt over the sheets that captured his body. It smelt of home, so Ed decided to keep it there. Even though it was around nine fifteen, Ed was so tired that he fell into a deep sleep, not even bothering to wake up as his roomy entered a few hours later.


End file.
